Lord Barclay
Lord Barclay (aka the Hammer) is the main antagonist of Stronghold 2. He is also featured as an AI opponent in Kingmaker mode. Appearance and personality Lord Barclay is a tall and muscular man, with a deep voice and clean-shaven head. He is always seen wearing metal armour with a green cape as his military outfit. He wields his signature hammer in combat and occasionally a crossbow. Barclay is a cold and calculating person, who prefers to employ strategy. He aims for political influence and does not hesitate to use force to implement his ideas. All-out fighting is not Barclay's preference however, as he does like to use his allies for his purposes. While Barclay does not work alone, he keeps his allies however on short leash and regulates them, if necessary. He rules with iron hand and barely tolerates opposition. Biography Barclay is an influential warlord, rivaling the King of England and topping all other dukes. He has a network of connections and subordinates working for him, who are granted land, money and sometimes troops for their services. Barclay's most notable vassals are Pascal Deveraux and Edwin Blackfly. Lord Barclay intends to dethrone the King and make himself the new ruler of the country. He rules with iron hand, although he is not seen as cruel or vindictive among the folk. Barclay however is not hesitant to employ deadly force against his adversaries, and he gets his work done through clever political decisions. Path of War Barclay encounters Sir William trespassing in his domain, who is quickly sent troops after. The garrison also tries to shoot him down from afar, but William gets away, as the bridge connecting the cliffs gets destroyed. Barclay is barely able to recognize the intruders, so he consults with The Hawk, who tells him to hire Olaf Grimtooth to try and finish Matthew and Sir William off. In the aftermath, Olaf's efforts are nullified and the captive lord Sir Edwin is freed by Matthew Steele and William. Edwin starts plotting in order to dispose of the two, however he utterly falters and eventually starts losing estates, which he governs for Barclay. Desperate to halt any further loss of lands, he, Deveraux and Lady Seren take their armies and march against Steele to make justice. Just before the siege, Lady Seren arrives. She comes up with an idea to arrange the surrender of the defenders, so as to avoid unnecessary battles. The two lords agree to it, however Seren's intention quickly unfolds, as she joins ranks with the defenders, turning her troops against them. Barclay and the Hawk deflect the backstab and try to overwhelm Steele's castle, however they cannot manage to. Steele's military talent immediately catches Barclay's attention. After the siege, Barclay meets Steele's company at the crossroads. He tries to convince him to join him, with the promise of a great alliance ruling the country. The Blue Path Steele leaves with Lady Seren and William. Barclay and the Hawk turns their attention to Lady Seren for her betrayal, immediately marching against her Abbey. Seren charges Steele in defense of the Abbey, who stops his constant attempts. Barclay retreats from the walls with anguish. Barclay must mobilize his troops once more, when his second-in-command the Hawk is slowly conquered in his own lands by Steele's war machine. The Bull and Deveraux leads a joint direct attack against Steele's fort, but Barclay intentionally decides to stay back, leaving the armies of the two to destruction. When William and Steele kills the Hawk, he surrounds them with his army and threatens to kill them. Much to his annoyance, Sir Grey arrives with royal reinforcements. Grey manages to relieve them, however he is killed by Barclay with a crossbow. As Barclay retreats to his castle, soon he is surrounded by Sir William, the King and Steele. Their forces start the siege after The Bull fails to stop them on the field and falls. Soon Barclay is overwhelmed and announces his surrender. As a consequence for his actions, Barclay is taken away in a cart in front of the townsfolk along with Edwin. They both are humiliated in front of the King's counsel, as they are thrown vegetables at. The Green Path Steele joins the ranks of Lord Barclay and his alliance. He immediately uses his opportunity to share that the King must be residing at Seren's Abbey, once Barclay tells him that they intend to lay siege on it. Barclay leaves the siege to Steele, who successfully carries it out, killing Seren in the process. He however only finds that the King is taken away. With control over the abbey, Barclay now has no legitimate obstacle in their way against a coronation. Barclay tries to use his chance to crown himself a new ruler, however Steele intervenes and proposes a pact, which binds the crown to that who presents it. To keep Steele occupied, Barclay advises him to deal with Sir William, while he searches for the King's place of hiding and the Hawk stills the uprisings induced by Steele's attack on the church. Steele complies and over a war of attrition, he finishes William off.Eventually, the King's shelter is located. Barclay proposes to lead the final assault against the fortification, however Deveraux and Steele intends to get involved in the siege, which soon turns into a race for the crown. Barclay barely misses the crown, as Steele's forces deal the killing blow to the King. In the terms of the contract, Barclay becomes the vassal of Steele and he must approve his reign, swearing fealty to him. Castles and strategies Lord Barclay is one of the most sophisticated AI opponents. His economic approach with his castle building skills and the use of powerful units makes him a hard nut to crack. Due to this, he is most vulnerable during the early-game. Castle Barclay uses a few castle designs with different-sized keeps. He usually constructs a large wall line to surround a large swathe of land, adding various towers and gatehouses manned with archers and defense engines. Sometimes a second, smaller enclosure is built around the campfire with additional defenses, usually guarded by swordsmen. Lots of traps with pitch are added to the exterior, as well as oil engineers are stationed at various places. Economy An extensive economy is built by Lord Barclay, covering all raw materials and food types in terms of production. Wine and vegetables are served for the Lord's kitchen, as well as he builds a bedchamber and supplies it with cloth to hold dancing events. An inn is built to provide bonus popularity through taxes and ale consumption. Barclay also builds numerous weapons workshops to supply his units. Unit compositions. Unit compositions Barclay's units are all-round, powerful and deadly in a combined-arms strategy. He uses vast armies to siege, swift raiding groups and lots of siege equipment for all kinds of purposes. *Defense: archer (guarding walls), swordsman (personal defense, guarding spots) *Harassment/estate force: horse archer, catapult, fire ballista *Offense: outlaw, crossbowman, knight, catapult, battering ram, trebuchet, mantlet, cat Quotes For the Kingmaker quotes of Lord Barclay, see: /Quotes Gallery Screen2.png|Lord Barclay on the field 20160810185513 1.jpg|A castle template of The Hammer Screen5.png|Barclay's army on the siege Screen7.png|The sieging Barclay Barclay_(2).jpg|Lord Barclay (Official Wallpaper) Category:Stronghold 2 Characters